Crushing Her Spirits
by A.Truesdale
Summary: Yugi and Tea have a rivalry. They REALLY dislike each other, Tea is dating Yami, Yugi is jealous and Yami doesnt like Tea. Yami feels for Yugi, But what happens to Tea when Yami starts dating Yugi. YamixYugi. ONESHOT ; TEA BASHING! For Yaoi Fans!


Crushing Her Spirits is my one-shot dedicated to all those yaoi fans out there. As my personal self, I am a HUGE yaoi fangirl who HATES Tea and Rebecca. So this Story is dedicated to Hating Tea and all those who don't like Tea Bashing stories, I suggest you find another story to flick thru as this is MAJOR Tea Bashing.

#1 Yaoi Fangirl. .

Comment and let me know on what u think. Ta much Yaoi fans. Hugs!

Yaoi Fangirl OUT! ^^

* * *

"You do know that Yami loves me more," Tea said with a heavy smirk across her face. The opposite face to hers, cute, rounded and angry. Tea sipped another mouthful of her strawberry milkshake. The outside world oblivious to what conversation was going on. Everyone else in the Domino Arcade Canteen was talking and bustling along to their daily business. Cars whizzing past the windows with people walking past staring in at the cool drinks and delicious foods that were being consumed. The sun beaming once again on Domino City.

Tea was loving her cruel words, she disliked the amethyst eyes set into the cute rounded face in front of her. The young boy opposite wasn't liking what his ears were feeding him. "You KNOW that's not true! " He shouted. "Well then why is he dating me other than you?" she cackled. "If he knew that I loved him, he'd dump you on your skinny interfering ass!" The young boy yelled, slamming his fists down on the table. The canteen quietened. "Yugi, just give up. Yami has always loved me more and he always will," Tea smirked. Yugi nearly exploded with anger. "If he knew I loved him, he'd date me! He'd dump you! He's sick of your constant speeches and your jealous looks, HE HATES YOU!" Yugi screamed into her face. "Well, go tell him how you feel Yugi, I bet he'll laugh at you, like I am now!" She laughed. He grabbed her milkshake and tipped it over her sick pink jacket and with that he left.

"Stupid girl, Yami loves me more. I KNOW he does. If only he knew. Come on Yugi, come on you can tell him. That will show her," Yugi mumbled to himself as he stormed down the streets of Domino. His face flushed with rage, his fists balled, stamping and his spiky hair waving in the gentle breeze that brushed his bangs with a slight nudge. He stormed down the streets and around corners. He was walking up the high street, grumpily after calming down a little when a shiny blue car pulled up beside him and a whistle blew that rang through his small and delicate ears.

"Yugi! Jump in!" He called. Yugi turned and his eyes traced over the set of purple amethyst jewels that sparkled and winked back at him. Yugi's heart stopped, then it beat faster like a drum in a marching band. Yugi froze and stared at him.

Yami.

"Hey am I gonna wait all day or are you gonna jump in?" Yami chuckled. A force moved Yugi over to the shiny blue convertible and opened the front passenger door. He climbed in and Yami put his foot down and continued to drive after Yugi put his seatbelt on. The engine purring and throwing dust in its wake. "So, where were you aibou? I have been looking all over for you?" Yami's voice warmed Yugi and comforted the smaller twin. "I was drinking in the canteen of the arcade," Yugi replied softly, as in a magical trance. "When I pulled up, you looked like something was bothering you? Care to explain what's wrong?" Yami asked. His soft voice, gentle and inviting. "You're big headed girlfriend," Yugi spat, his voice harsher and rougher than normal. Almost cold. Yami's smile dropped and a frown replaced it. Yami wasn't happy either.

"So what's that stupid brunette done now?" Yami asked with a harsh tone. "She, well. She said you loved her. And you always will. That you liked her more than me and that you'd leave me here in Domino and planned to run away together," Yugi lied. He wanted to make her pay. Yami nearly exploded. "Yugi, you know I'd never do that to you. I am always staying here, you and grandpa are my life, you know that," Yami replied immediately. His voice softened as he said it, but the concerned frown remained on his face. "She seemed honest to me, she rubbed it in," Yugi added with a fake sad voice. He wanted Yami to love him, and the first step was to get him to ditch Tea.

"Well that's the last straw Yugi, where is she?" Yami asked. He stopped the car. "I Dunno, she was in the arcade but I threw milkshake over her," Yugi said as if he was sorry. "Quite right to, I'd do the same, snotty nosed slut," Yami spat. Over the time he'd been with her he'd began to notice her possessiveness and her constant remarks. She had already stopped Joey and Tristan from seeing Yami, Yami even had to go round their houses just to talk to them. This was the last straw, the last thing she WASNT GOING TO DO was to make Yugi hate him. Yami picked up his mobile and called her. After a moment of beeping, her voice answered, almost a fake sweet one and that made Yami feel sick at the pit of his stomach.

"Where are you?" Yami asked sweetly back, he didn't like it but he did it anyway. "Walking down towards Kiaba Corp, can you pick me up?" She asked. He said yes and put the phone down. Yami drove and headed towards her direction. The clouds greyed and it started spitting. A few droplets threatened Yugi's spiky hair. Yugi threw his arms over his head. "Great," he mumbled. "I can fix that," Yami said with a gentle smile. Yugi looked at him with a confused expression. Yami leaned forwards and pressed the round grey button on the panel of the car's gadgets. Suddenly Yami smiled and a gentle buzzing noise started and Yugi looked up. The convertible's roof was coming over. Yugi smiled back at Yami gratefully. "Thanks Yami," Yugi replied sweetly. "No problem aibou," Yami replied with a soft smile. "Yami?" Yugi asked after a moment's awkward silence fell quickly on them like the dull clouds did. "Yeah?" Yami replied sweetly. "What would you say if I told you I liked you?" Yugi asked with curious amethyst eyes. Yami looked into them.

He pulled the car up on the sidewalk. He turned and looked into Yugi's eyes. "Repeat that question aibou," Yami asked. "What would you say if I told you I liked you?" Yugi asked again. Yami looked at him in a concerned way. "In what way aibou?" Yami asked. Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yugi, you can tell me anything," Yami soothed gently. He put one of his hands on Yugi's shoulders. He smiled at Yugi. Yugi again swallowed another lump nervously. "I love you Yami," Yugi confessed finally. Yugi leaned forwards and pressed his lips firmly against Yami's. The warm taste of Yami's lips teased Yugi. Yami tensed but seeing his aibou's gentle eyes, he softened. Yami deepened the kiss, much to Yugi's happiness. Yami felt the sparks dance all around him. He'd never shared a kiss like this one and yet he liked it.

Yami's arms started coiling round Yugi's waist. Wait. What was he doing?! Yami broke off shocked, pulling away. His eyes were startled and yet had a sense of longing to them. Yugi saw his expression. "Yami, I'm sorry. I didn't, sorry Yami," Yugi stuttered unhappily. He wanted to cry. Yami was breathing heavily, like panting. He looked around, his eyes wandering and seeing everyone around him. "No Yugi, it's okay," Yami said with a soft voice. Yugi looked at him. Yami looked back, his eyes wanting, longing. "Its fine Yugi," Yami said again. Yugi looked confused. Yami looked into the round amethyst. "I wanted you to kiss me," Yami finished. Yugi felt light as a feather. He wanted to jump, dance and sing. He loved, and for the first time in his life, he was loved back.

Yami smiled and received one back. He climbed in the back of the car, the back seats. He pulled Yugi with him. Yugi followed his lead. They laid on the back seats, kissing and laughing with each other. Yugi was sweetly giggling and looking up into his new lover's eyes.

Yes, he thought. That would show Tea.

Yami touched and kissed the shorter twin. Both guys, one cute and sweet, the other masculine and sexy, both eighteen years of age, both lookalikes, together. The back of the convertible was blacked out as of the convertible roof was up. Only the front seats were viewable from the front windows, which created perfect privacy for the two. Yugi giggled softly and happily as Yami tickled him and hearing the heavy downpour of rain hitting the roof. Yami coaxed Yugi into a long and deep kiss, moaning contently in the process. Yugi was exploring his twin's mouth, their tongues dancing with each other. They were kissing happily for ten minutes and suddenly the front passenger door opened. Yami pushed Yugi down. Both staying silent and out of the way. The back was dark and they were hidden. The door closed again and the person walked away. Yami poked his head slightly past the seats.

It was Tea.

He watched as she walked into the newspaper shop opposite where the car was parked, she must have thought that he was in there. Stupid girl. He smiled at Yugi, told him to stay quiet and out of the way. Yami then climbed back through the front and exited the car door. He then brushed himself off and acted as if he was just getting in to the car. He opened the door once again and he climbed in, he started the car up. Tea ran out of the shop and climbed into the car. "Hey Yami!" She squeaked. Yami nodded. "Tea, I've had enough," Yami started. This was music to Yugi's ears. "What?" she choked. "Yugi told me what happened earlier, I've had enough," Yami replied. "He's just lying to you! He doesn't like me, he wants us to break up, so let's forget about him, okay?" She soothed leaning forwards to kiss him. He was disgusted. Yami pushed her away, angrily. "DONT touch me!" he warned. She looked shocked.

"I'm with Yugi, just to let you know. He told me what he felt for me, and he was right what he said to you, I do love him more," Yami added with a smirk. She started to cry. "You're being lied to!" she cried. He nodded. "That's right I am, luckily I don't have to put up with you no more," Yami replied. She wailed as she cried. "Now, get out my car," he said. She shook her head in tears. "Get out my car," he repeated. She wailed again. Yugi sat up. "HE SAID GET OUT!" Yugi screamed. She screamed even louder in tears. Yugi opened the door and Yami pushed her out. She landed on the pavement and got soaked. Her bag opened slightly to reveal her mobile and her purse. Yugi closed the door as Yami pulled away. They drove off together. Happily.

A man ran past Tea and seized her bag. Tea held on tightly screaming at him. He plunged a knife into her side. She let go yelling in pain and the man ran off with her bag. Tea fell back to the pavement, her blood streamed across the pavement mixing with the rainwater. She bled openly. People gathered around her looking and gasping. Unknown to Yami and Yugi who were now driving home, Tea was bleeding to death. "Bout time she got what was coming to her," Yugi spat as Yami pulled the car to a halt. They went indoors and up to Yami's room. They locked the door.

And as they lay on Yami's bed, unknown to them, the pain continued to pour, dripping and splatting on Tea's icy cold stone dead face, that lay against the pavement. The only sounds to be heard was the rain hitting her white cheeks and the distant sounds of an ambulance echoing through Domino City not knowing that their patient,

was already dead.


End file.
